


She's absolutely smitten

by yell0wbird



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: F/F, I wrote this in exactly half an hour, Mentions of Spiders, but I kinda love it tbh so y'all get to see it now, honestly just like a few hundred words of fluff, please do not take this as a proper example of my writing skills, so it's probably not great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yell0wbird/pseuds/yell0wbird
Summary: Chess and Cairo share a quiet (ish) afternoon together
Relationships: Chess/Cairo (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	She's absolutely smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome here! This is just a short drabble that I wrote for a challenge that I ended up finding decent, so I figured I would post it.  
> Chess and Cairo are both around 27-35 in this fic, and as stated in the tags spiders are mentioned (a fair bit, to be honest) so if that will be triggering, please don't read this!

“What the fuck is that?” Cairo screams, leaping away from Chess’s couch, an utterly terrified look on her face.

Chess looks up from her book, trying to figure out why her girlfriend did that from almost 20 feet away in the dining room, however, whatever has scared Cairo is obviously too small for her to see from where she’s sitting.

“What’s up babe?” she asks, starting to walk over to where Cairo is now huddled in the corner of her living room.

“A FUCKING SPIDER THE SIZE OF A DINNER PLATE IS WHAT’S UP” Cairo screams, still trying to get further away.

After Chess carries her over to the dining table - perks of years of gymnastics and cheer - and sets her on one of the chairs she wanders back over to the couch to try and find this presumably terrifying creature.

However, when she looks down at the couch she sees a tiny and frankly adorable spider looking up at her. She can hear Cairo yelling for her to kill it, or at least get rid of it, PLEASE CHESS, so, deciding that this spider could probably never hurt anything bigger than a fly she picks it up gently.

“Y’know Cai, it’s actually pretty cute. You were just saying that you wanted to get a pet, weren’t you?” she calls over her shoulder as she makes her way to the door.

“When I said that I meant a cat or a rabbit, and you knew that,” Cairo mutters, as Chess comes back inside after dropping the spider off on top of a leaf.

Chess sits down in the chair next to her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Don’t worry, my love, I know that you would hate having a spider as a pet. But, I have gotten you a surprise if you’d like it”

She pulls a package out from behind her back - honestly, this timing was just too good - and passes it to her girlfriend.

Cairo takes the package and starts to unwrap it, stopping once she sees four plush legs, all tightly grouped together.

“Baby, did you get me a plush-” she starts to say as she finishes unwrapping it, before dropping it and screaming “SPIDER”

Chess looks over at her from her questionably safe perch on top of the kitchen counter.

“Maybe?” she calls, knowing full well that she has, in fact, gotten Cairo a spider plushie.

Cairo stands up, looking remarkably calm after the prank gift - Chess has a real one, but this was funnier - and walks towards her, stopping right in front of her and pulling her off of the counter before slinging her over her shoulder and running to the living room before practically throwing Chess at the couch and starting to tickle her.

After a few minutes of being relentlessly tickled Chess manages to grab one of the throw pillows from the couch, effectively stopping her torment for a moment while she catches her breath, and prepares to pull out the real gift.

She stands and pulls something out of her pocket before turning to Cairo and dropping to one knee.  
Cairo gasps, either from lack of breath or shock, and sheepishly reaches into her pocket as Chess starts on her carefully written speech that only took two panic-filled phone calls with Kate to complete.

Right as she starts to properly ask Cairo to marry her, Cairo pulls flips the box she had pulled from her pocket and holds out what was clearly an engagement ring to Chess.

Chess stops mid-sentence, and in a panic to say something, ANYTHING, she asks “Is that for me?”

Cairo laughs, and pulls her in for a kiss, that makes her heart start racing even faster, and her stomach flip and fill with butterflies. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of kissing Cairo.

After they break the kiss to breathe, they quietly exchange rings, and prepare to start their future together over cups of hot chocolate whilst the spider plush who Chess has named Alfred looks on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to leave a comment telling me what you think, I'd love to read it  
> If you'd like to find me on Tumblr, I'm @/littlemx-perfect.


End file.
